Malice
by FanglessViper
Summary: An experiment of Zach's goes terribly wrong causing him to act strangly. He now has a plan unlike all the others. Will it succeed? Can the Wild Kratts stop him? Co-written With Clake. Read and review! The more you review the more likely the story will be updated.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of defeat filled the air. Crushed smoking, sparking zachbots laid sprawled on the ground. Zach has lost again, this time with even more damaged robots. That's the last time he'll try to take mongooses. The bites and scratches are still stinging. Screw those violent weasel things! Why did he think stealing and programing them to do judo was a good idea? The two idiots who freed them was getting on Zach's last nerve.

Those Wild Rats will pay for this! Somehow. But now, all Zach wanted to do was to go back in his jet and be with his mommy. The surviving remainder of the zachbots swept up the ruined ones for repair. Zach grumbled into his ship thinking about his next evil plan. He's been considering this one plan for a while.

"Zachbots," Zach commanded. "Set up operation Cute and Cuddly,"

The machines did just so and the experiment was ready to work on. Test tubes were resting on a rack. The control panel rose. Papers and blueprints were scattered on the table. Chemicals in their marked bottles were present. Lastly, a large vat of effervescing goo was set on the work area. Operation Cute and Cuddly was a scheme to inject harmless animals with serum that would make them aggressive and attack. Of course, they would be under his control…someway. The serum was complete, hot and bubbly. All Zach had to do was test it.

"Bring out the guinea pig!"

The "guinea pig" was actually a rabbit. The poor bunny was so terrified. What would happen to it? The hot boiling liquid was ominous. Nothing good could come out of it. Especially if it was sitting on the edge of the table. Without the command to do so, the zachbot holding the cage released the bunny from its little prison. It leaped out with amazing speed and agility, landing on the table brushing past the tub of serum.

Jumping backwards and shrieking, Zach quickly got out of the way.

"That stupid rabbit almost knocked over my serum! Catch it, zachbots!" Zach ordered.

The robots followed the rabbit, threating it with buzz saws.

"Stop! I need it alive!"

The zachbots stopped… chasing the bunny. By now it was atop the control panel, stepping on buttons. The vat heated up even more.

"No! Keep chasing it!" Zach yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

The animal was now under table. Zach was so frustrated that he didn't notice his creation overheating. It was overflowing and spilling over. There was clashing sounds underneath the table.

"Would you guys quit playing-"Zach didn't finish his sentence.

The chemical exploded.

Zach woke up feeling dizzy and hazed. He wasn't hurt besides a bruise on his head. His cloths was soaked with the serum but he was still dry. Where was he? In a chair? His zachbots must've put him there. He needed a cigarette; no, fresh air. Zach rose up in his feet and stumbled outside. The sun blinded him at first. The white rays burned his skin. The glare cleared then he realized that he was on the roof of his building in New York. The tower was taller than most of the other buildings, giving him a great view. _Wow, this sight is actually nice…_ he thought. The sky was clear and blue; not a cloud in the sky. Why haven't he noticed any of this before? The air felt cool but pleasant. The sun no longer felt irritating but nice, warm.

"Huh," Zach muttered to himself. "Today might be a normal day…"

Suddenly, the ground began to crumble beneath his feet. Was there an earthquake? Zach ran inside his building confused and afraid. In the hallway there were monsters and demons with red menacing eyes to greet him. Was he losing his mind? It must be that serum making him crazy. Zach's body felt sick and his legs were wobbly. Abruptly, he collapsed, blacking out.

It all must have all been a dream because he woke up in his bed feeling fine. Zach got up and went to his lab. All around him were zachbots cleaning, making repairs, and so forth. It didn't feel right. All these robots now looked poorly made… and unintelligent. He entered his lab with more zachbots buzzing about.

"Ugh…" Zach groaned, trying to grasp a thought. "What was I working on before all, all this happened?"

A zachbot approached him, handing over a handful of papers. Another gave him a …purse?

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Beep,"

"What?! This is Donita's bag? Why would I take this?"

"Beep,"

"To get her attention? Oh god, what a bad idea…"

At that moment, an incoming video call came in. It was Donita. He had to think quickly. He answered the call.

"Zach!" screeched her familiar voice. "I know you have my sealskin purse! Return it now!" 

"Hmm… this is a nice bag," Zach responded peeking into the purse. "Sealskin too. I'll give it back… for a price. Maybe a date…" 

"Why the hell would I date you again?" Donita replied. "I'd rather buy another purse,"

"Really? Does it come with these?"

The bag was filled with jewels. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and lapis lazuli. Apparently she stole these.

"That's really dirty, Zach," Donita growled.

"Well, the choice is yours," Zach went on. "I could just drop this bag out the window. Some homeless bum would be overjoyed. Start over, begin a new life, maybe have a family… or just trade it all for meds…"

"Oh please, you don't have the guts," Donita taunted.

Zach walked over to the window and dangled the bag outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatti is beautiful. They have recovered well since the earthquake. The ocean is peaceful and the sun is now a rich red. The seabirds are making their last calls. Here comes the nighttime. But Aviva hardly noticed. She was too busy making repairs and adjustments to her time trampoline in the garage. She must make it go further into the past and possibly, to the future. Aviva would be famous for this time machine! While she continued working, Martin walked in, looking shocked and upset.

"Aviva what are you doing?!" he asked. "Why are you still working? Have you forgotten about our date?"

"Oh my god!" Aviva gasped, blushing. She had totally forgotten their date. "Sorry Martin; I got carried away,"

"We're about to leave in 15 minutes!"

"Ok, ok, just let me get cleaned up. I'm covered in motor oil," Aviva went upstairs to change into her dress.

"Please hurry," Martin softened. "We've all been looking forward to our last day here,"

"Yeah, unlike you, some of us like taking a vacation!" called a voice from behind. It was Chris.

"Lighten up," Martin replied. "This is one of Aviva's greatest works. Don't you want to see dinos one day?"

"All I want to see is me in a bar," Jimmy answered for him as he and Koki walked in. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about those two," said Koki. "I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble,"

"Thanks, Koki. The last thing I need is three extra wheels on our date,"

Before Koki could respond, Aviva returned with her bright orange dress. Martin could not take his eyes off of her; his frustration ebbed away.

"That was quick!" Chris commented.

"You look beautiful," Martin said, ignoring his brother.

"Let's go then!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Aviva, did you hear me?" a voice questioned.

Aviva didn't realize that she was on her date now. She had been thinking about work.

"I'm sorry, Martin I didn't hear you,"

"Aviva can you take your mind off of work for the evening?" Martin pleaded. "Maybe a drink would relax you,"

After the waiter left something caught Aviva's eye just behind Martin's head… more like someone… Zach and Donita?! What were they doing here? They must be up to something evil.

"What are you looking at?" Martin called her back from her thoughts.

"Zach and Donita are here," Aviva whispered.

"What?" Martin turned his head to see them talking at a table with a purse. "So? They aren't doing anything wrong,"

"But doesn't that seem suspicious? Donita and Zach? Dating? This is obviously a meeting for some evil plan. And why would they be here after we defeated him last week?"

"Chill out, babe! There is nothing to worry about. Even if they're planning something, we'll be ready,"

Aviva looked at Zach lift out a blue stone from the purse, observing it.

"I'll keep this… There is nothing like lapis lazuli…" Aviva overheard Zach.

Something's up and she was going to find out!

"I'm headed to the dudes' room; I'll be right back," Martin excused himself.

What an opportunity! Aviva slipped out her smartphone and began running the fly cam. With this little spy-bot she can get close enough to see what the villains are doing. In less than a minute the tiny camera was here, ready for action. Aviva flew it near Zach's table; not too close it might get noticed.

"…Ever since the accident I've been feeling different…" Zach said. "Everything is so much clearer now. Now I know why my plans keep failing! I've been looking at it from the wrong angle,"

What was Zach talking about? What accident? Now that Aviva looks at him, Zach did seem different. He wasn't whinny as usual, but more confident.

"What do you mean, Zach?" Donita asked, uninterested.

 _Wow, she really doesn't like him!_ Aviva thought to herself.

"I mean, we're supposed to be bad guys, right? But my plans aren't good enough to be really evil. But I've found a way around it all,"

He pushed a file folder to Donita. As she opened it, Martin returned, looking disappointed.

"Let's find another table," Martin sighed. He really wanted to have a nice evening with his girlfriend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aviva laid restless on her bed. She didn't mean to ruin her date. But she couldn't get Zach and Donita out of her head. What were they doing in Haiti? What were they planning? Probably some sort of animal heist. _Boy was Martin's snoring the loud? I could hear him from my room! Wait a minute… an animal heist!_ Aviva got up, sneaked past Martin's and Koki's rooms, and went to the main terminal. She turned on the computer and began to frantically pressing buttons. She had totally forgotten to turn on the AnimalAlert® which alerts the team when animals are in danger.

"One animal emergency," stated the robotic voice of the computer. Aviva stared in horror at the screen. Draco lizards? Again? But how? Didn't Donita learn her lesson? Aviva ran down the hallway straight toward Martin's room. Thankfully the door that is usually locked was slightly ajar. She burst in and leaped onto the bed. To her surprise, Martin didn't wake up. She shook him, but there was no response from him but some snores and a moan. He was in a very deep sleep.

"Wake up, Martin!" Aviva pleaded. "This is important!"

"If you want a burrito so badly I'll get you one, sheesh," Martin mumbled in his sleep. "No, I don't wanna bring Chris along…"

"Get up, Martin!"

Martin, barely awake now, lifted his sleepy head saying: "Now you want to go?"

"No! There is an animal emergency!" Aviva explained.

Martin sat up, a bit more alert now.

"You wake up Koki, I'll get Chris and Jimmy," Martin moaned, while he wiped his face.

Chris was still fast asleep, curled up in the fetal position with the blanket and a pillow covering his head. Martin snatched the blanket off of him. He sat up immediately.

"What the heck, Martin?!" shrieked Chris. "This is not time for a prank!"

"This is important," Martin replied. "We've got an animal emergency!"

Chris got up, shocked and began to go through his closet for his usual outfit. That's when Martin realized that he was still wearing nothing but an undershirt and boxers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to put the Tortuga in hyper speed!" Koki insisted. "We're never be there in time going this speed!"

"Do you remember the last time we went into hyper speed?" Jimmy retorted. "We crash landed on the side of Mount Everest!"

"It's your call, bro," Chris said to Martin. "Should we go into hyper speed?"

Martin, who was drowsily sipping coffee said: "Koki's right. Whoever is harming those lizards would be long gone by the time we there. Jimmy, put her in hyper speed,"

"Aye, captain," Jimmy complied. "Fasten your seatbelts; it's going to be a bumpy ride,"

It's a good thing that the flight went a lot more smoothly than the last one. As in, they didn't crash. They landed in a clearing in the rainforest.

"Martin, how are we going to find whoever did this?" Chris asked while adjusting his night vison goggles. "It is 2:00 and we don't have a clue where they're at,"

"All I know is that there was a jet landing an hour and a half ago just north of here," Martin said as they headed out. "That's a start,"

They ventured out north into the jungle. They searched the trees to find either any Draco lizards or Draco lizard thieves. Chris searched in the trees as Martin looked among the roots searching through nests. They were all wiped clean. Not a scale of the lizards was found. Not even an eggshell. As if the person who did this didn't want them to use their creature power suits.

"Any luck up there bro?" Martin called up the tree.

"All I see is birds' nests and wasps' nests," Chris told him. "And a pair of orangutans but that's it; no lizards,"

Suddenly, a Sumatran tiger leaped out of the undergrowth. Martin fell back on his butt as the cat brushed past him.

"Chris, I spotted a tiger!" Martin squealed with joy.

"Really!?"

"It just ran right past me!" he grinned.

Just then more animals ran against him. A Sumatran rhino, birds, a small elephant, and another tiger pushed around him. What are they running from?

Chris looked out at the jungle from his tree. Something caught his eye, something bright and orange…

"Fire!" Chris shrieked as he shimmied down the trunk. "It's really bad,"

Martin's joy ebbed away.

"Aviva!" Martin called through his creature pod. "We need the forest fire kit, _now_!"

"There's a forest fire?!" Aviva gasped. "Jimmy teleport the supplies now!"

"Martin, you can't go in there," Chris reminded him.

"Why not?" Martin replied indignantly. "There are animals and even people out there!"

"You know you've been having trouble breathing lately; you'll suffocate out there!"

Martin ignored him as their supplies arrived. He equipped his gas mask and tranquilizers. And teleportation collars to safely transport hurt animals. Chris did the same. They split in different directions. Soon enough Martin ran across a small injured rhino. Its legs were battered, possibly from being trampled on.

"It's going to be okay, buddy," Martin coaxed as he slowly approached the animal. "I'm going to get you out of here,"

It's important to save any creatures here. Most of them are endangered.

"This is going to pinch a little, buddy," Martin spoke to it. Soon the rhino was asleep. The fire was getting closer. The tele-collar wouldn't fit around the animal's neck so he wrapped it around its horn.

Chris was doing well too. A pygmy elephant was safely teleported already. Now he was helping a baby orangutan, gently strapping a tele-collar on its wrist. As soon as he finished he left and went deeper into the burning brush. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker; so thick that Chris could no longer can see the treetops. _Martin wouldn't be able to bear this._

"Are you alright, Martin?" Chris spoke into his creature pod.

"I'm fine," Martin responded. "Just trying to get these gibbons out of this tree…"

"Be careful, man; the smoke is strongest up there," Chris cringing as he listened to his brother cough violently.

Just then the bushes stirred. Out of nowhere a dog leaped out at Chris, barking. It wasn't trying to attack him but, trying to get his attention. It was yapping and causing a lot of noise. If there was a domestic dog around that meant a village is close by.

"What's the matter, girl?"

The dog went back to where it came from, this time with Chris following it. The little dog led Chris to a dark river with a burning village across it. The only way to get across was to take a little bridge which was up in flames now. There was no way he was swimming across, only God knows what's in the water. Chris thrust his head back in defeat. Then he saw an overhanging branch that almost stretched over the whole body of water.

Martin is struggling to keep standing. His eyes are watering and his lungs feel like they are burning. But he had to help this laboring leaf monkey before these flames engulf them both. He didn't dare to tranquilize this one, not knowing what the drugs would do the baby. Somehow he managed to put the tele-collar on the freaking primate. After if flashed away, Martin began another coughing session. Even with this gas mask, the smog filled his body. Tired and afraid he went further into the woods.

Chris hung on the branch for dear life! He was at the end of the tree limb now; all he had to do was swing himself onto land. But there was too much fire beneath him on the bridge. He had to drop into the murky water. He fell in waist-deep. In the heat the water felt icy and it chilled his bones. The flames' reflections danced on the water's surface as Chris wadded through the black river. The screams of the people filled Chris with horror. He hoisted himself on land and almost immediately a frightened woman came up to him. She was saying something to him but there was no use. Chris couldn't understand her native tongue. By her tone of voice he knew it was urgent. She gestured him to a burning home. The front of the house was overcome with fire. Chris would have to break in through the back. Since the building is completely wooden this wasn't too hard. Now that he was inside he didn't see anyone. Maybe I'm looking for a child. A child would most likely be trying to hide from the fire. Sure enough Chris found a little boy, a bit younger than two years old, under a bed. Chris must have frightened the baby because it screamed when he saw him.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," Chris tried to comfort the child, forgetting that he couldn't understand him. The boy coward further under the bed. Chris took off his mask which might scaring the kid. Now that the boy saw that this was a man and not some freakish monster, the boy crawled up to him.

Martin could barely breathe now. He saved as many animals as he could. He could feel his lungs and throat turn into ashes. Exhausted, he decided to lie on the ground for a moment; he took off his mask. Well, at least it was fun while it lasted. He can rest now. Before he closed his eyes someone was looming over him. All he knew was that it had warm brown eyes.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! What do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Do you have questions? Review! Love. Peace. Soul.**


End file.
